Theme Me Up
by Burned Vamp
Summary: Ken's got a problem with the Weiss theme song. From which discussion, and other things, ensue.


_**Title: ** Theme Me Up  
**Author: ** Burned Vamp  
**Date: ** 10/25/04  
**Warnings: **Shonen ai/Yaoi. EVERYONE'S OOC! YAY!!!  
**Rating: ** PG-13 at the MINIMUM._

A/N: Dedicated to wormmonsoul. Without her inspiration this ficlet would not be possible. And Shadow Phenix. Who is going to KILL me when she sees I got distracted. Again. THIS IS A ONE SHOT. No, really Shad, it is! I swear! And Pareathe and Bluey who REALLY NEED TO WRITE TO ME.

* * *

Ken, Omi, and Yoji were lounging around the TV room one Sunday afternoon. Ken and Omi occupied the whole couch (even though it could seat three people), and Yoji sat in an overstuffed recliner flipping through a magazine. Ken currently had control of the remote and was engrossed in one of his favorite animes. Soccer game called on account of rain.

"You know, I never really thought about it before now... but ours kinda sucks."

Omi blinked at Ken and glanced at the television. Ken had paused the tape in the middle of some opening credits. "Our tv set?"

"No. Theme song. Take this Outlaw Star 'Through the Night.' Now _that's_ my kinda theme song. Fits me perfectly."

"Theme song?"

"Kenken, what the hell are you babbling about now?"

"Guys, check it out. Our theme song is so... so.... _Aya."_

Yoji and Omi blinked at each other.

"Theme song?"

"Aya?"

"Yeah. And he gets most of the screenshots. What's up with that!?!? He's so oh 'I'm so despondent,' so 'tortured.' Boo hoo, poor Aya. Jeez, they should name the show, 'Aya and those other three guys.' Man, what about some shots of me dribbling around a ball or gutting up some bad guy? Instead we get tied-up Aya."

Yoji snickered. "A little bitter there, Kenken? Hmmmmm. Bet you'd _love_ to see a poor, tortured, tied-up Aya."

Ken flamed a nice shade of red. "Yotan!"

Yoji smirked. "So what's this about theme songs anyway?"

"I'm just saying ours could be _cooler,_ that's all."

"'Velvet Underworld' isn't cool enough?"

Yoji grinned again. "Nah, he's not sexy enough for it, like Aya and I are."

"Hah, Yotan! You're not sexy enough for it at all!"

"Oh, but Aya is?"

"Damn straight!"

"Um, Ken-kun...."

"Hn."

Ken froze then slowly looked over his shoulder.

"Konnichi wa, Aya-kun!" Omi smiled.

"Aya, Kenken has an interesting view on theme songs, wanna hear?"

"Oh not really all that interesting, not at all, nothing to waste your time on, Aya. Go back to whatever you were doing."

"He thinks we need a new theme song!"

"Omi!"

Aya arched one mighty finely chiseled crimson eyebrow.

"Theme song?"

"That's what I said!"

"And mighty genkily at that, Omi-kun!"

Omi blushed. "Arigato, Yoji-kun."

Yoji winked at him.

"O. Kay." Ken blinked.

"What's wrong with our theme song?"

"It's all about Aya."

Ken smacked his palm to his face. Aya smirked.

"And, pray tell, what would be a good 'Hidaka' theme song?"

"Ken-kun likes the theme song to Outlaw Star."

Ken unpaused the tape. "This song has _power_, and that's what I'm about. Power with my bugnuks, power with my ball."

"Even though Kenken left himself WIDE open for an attack with that remark. I shall refrain for now. However, it shall be mentally logged and stored away for a later, more useful date."

Ken groaned and hid his face behind one of the frilly little sofa pillows Aya forced them to buy. Even Aya smirked at that remark.

"Funny though," Aya stated, eyes not leaving the screen, "sounds like an 'uke' type of song to me."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Aya-kun!"

"Oh my Kami! I did NOT just hear Aya Fuji'sama' say 'UKE'.

Ken was indignant. "NANI!?!?!?" And now standing, facing Aya with a growl.

"It sounds like the type of song they'd play at a club where little ukes are rewarded with being able to bang around in some mediocre form of 'dancing' with other ukes."

"Heh, been to uke clubs much, Aya?" Yoji pulled a cigarette out of his pack and brought it to his lips.

"Yoji-kun! Don't do that in here!"

Ken just stared at Aya. Aya stared back and smirked at Ken.

"Gonna come sit on my hands to stop me, chibi?"

"Yoji-kun!"

"I'll stop if you'll sit on them."

"YOJI-KUN!"

"All right all right. How about my lap then?" Yoji emphasised his question with a pat high up on his thigh.

Omi was of the sofa in an instant and chasing him out of the room, the elder blonde bolting just a hair quicker than the younger.

Leaving one Siberian starting at one smirking Abyssinian.

"Then...," Ken spoke softly, incredulously, captivated by Aya's intense amythest gaze. "Then... what kind of song... is 'Velvet...'

Aya moved right in front of Ken, and leaned down, singing the words to Velvet Underworld softly into his ear. Aya's hot breath warmed Ken down to his toes.

Ken swooned, and was expertly caught by Aya who tightened him against his body.

"In answer to your question, Hidaka. It's the type of song the Seme uses to put his little uke in his place."

"Ano...."

Ken couldn't get another word in as his legs were kicked out from under him, his back met the floor, and then his mouth was... full.

* * *

"Ano... Yoji-kun...?"

"Hai, O-mi-tchi?" Yoji smirked down on Omi.

Yes, once again, Yoji had managed to lure Omi up to his room, on his bed, and under his body. Omi could be so ... trusting. Which worked to Yoji's advantage perfectly.

"What kind of theme song do you think fits me best?"

Yoji fell off the bed. Leave it to innocent little Omitchi to think of stupid things in the middle of naughty play time.

Well, TWO can play THAT game!

"'Pika Pika Chibi Hamster Club."

"YOJI-KUN!"

Oh, yes. Omi was at his cutest all mad-pink and perfect for plucking....

* * *

Just had a hankering for some good old fashioned Aya/Ken and Yoji/Omi just snuck right in there. The bastards. 


End file.
